goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet gets grounded and pranked on April Fools Day
In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, in the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet was sitting on the couch, and he had a naughty plan. Ratchet: Today is April Fools Day, I'm going to put a fake blue screen of death of my mom's computer. Then Ratchet walked out of the lounge smugly, and then he entered his mom's office. Then he put a fake blue screen of death of his mom's computer. Ratchet: Yes! I put the blue screen of death on my mom's computer! A fake one! I hope this prank will work! Then Ratchet went out of his mom's office, laughing. Ratchet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Madame Gasket entered her office. Madame Gasket: Now I will go back to work! Then Madame Gasket got on her computer and saw the blue screen of death on her computer. Madame Gasket was shocked, and then she was annoyed. Madame Gasket: Hey! Why do I have a blue screen of death on my computer! Then Madame Gasket called to Forge. Madame Gasket: Forge, get over here right now! Then Forge came. Forge: What is it, boss? Madame Gasket: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Forge: No, I didn't! Ask Ratchet. Madame Gasket called to Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, come here! Then Ratchet came to his mother and Forge. Madame Gasket: Did you put the blue screen of death on my computer? Ratchet: Um, yes. Madame Gasket: Why would you do that? Ratchet started laughing, much to his mother and Forge's horror. Ratchet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Happy April Fools Day! Madame Gasket got very angry at Ratchet, much to his horror, and so was Forge. Madame Gasket: Phineas T. Ratchet, that is not a funny prank! That is it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 100 years! Go to your room by taking the elevator! Then Ratchet went out of the office on the way to the elevator, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratchet was walking towards the elevator. Ratchet: This is not fair, I'm grounded for putting a prank on my mom. That should laugh for my prank. Then Ratchet pressed the elevator's open button. The doors opened and Ratchet went inside the elevator, and the doors closed. Then Ratchet walked towards the buttons, and he pressed one of them to go up to his room. Ratchet: I can't believe it! I'm grounded for 100 years on Aprils Fools Day. Then Ratchet thought for a minute. Ratchet: Wait, what is going on with this elevator? Then Ratchet looked horrified, and then the elevator stopped. Ratchet began to cry. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm trapped! I'm trapped in the elevator! Ratchet jumped around, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me! Help help help help help help help help help help help help help help me! Then Ratchet heard his mom laughing, much to his horror. Madame Gasket's voice: Hahahahahahahaha! April Fools! You are not trapped! It's just a fact! The elevator doors opened, and Ratchet was indignant and he threw a fit. Ratchet: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I got pranked! ASJD HESI FW TW4 UE FLW MKV nav deep semicolom m DD la little sluggish exempt dot SG semicolom we are jer we be 343 YR8 33 equals 1942 83 AL FLK AHE WAH FE SJ JP MV MSV F dot G WFQ slash! Dodger: Before I go! I would like to say Happy Fools Day! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Young Guy as Forge Paul as Dodger Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff